1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for reinforcing and spacing annular hammer rotor disks which are fixedly mounted on a rotor shaft. Disposed between the annular disks, there are provided pivotable, replaceably mounted hammers which are offset over the periphery of the rotor and spaced at a distance from one another. Hammers located close to one another in a row are mounted on a common supporting rod which is parallel to the axis of rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With one heretofore known hammer rotor of this general type, spacers are arranged in the free spaces between two adjacent annular disks where no hammer is disposed on the supporting rod; the spacers are secured simultaneously with the hammer supporting rod. A drawback to this is that when a worn hammer is replaced, at the same time a number of spacers on the supporting rod are also released. During installation, in addition to the hammers, the released spacers also must be replaced on the supporting rod. Due to the simultaneous placement of the hammers and the spacers on a common supporting rod, not only installation into the rotor but also dismantling from the rotor is very complex and time consuming.
An object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the aforementioned general type which permits a rapid and easy replacement of those hammers disposed in a row on a given supporting rod independently of the spacers.